The present invention disclosed herein relates to an adapter assembly, and more particularly, to an adapter assembly and method for compensating optical fibers for a length difference.
In a general method for transmitting a signal through optical fibers, connectors such as FC or SC connectors are attached to ends of optical fibers, and the connectors are coupled by using adaptors. When it is desired to change the length of an optical fiber, a part of the optical fiber is cut. However, due to a connector attached to the optical fiber, it is technically not easy to cut the optical fiber precisely. For example, in the case where two optical fibers are connected to a signal detector, precise signal detection may be difficult if there is a length difference between the two optical fibers.